Impulsive
by AmGT
Summary: Pure smut for BatJokes Fans...Quick one-shot where Batss and Jokes have an encounter that ends with the Joker getting away and the Bat in a compromising position.


Bruce's fingers tighten around the Clown's smooth, pale skin. He couldn't actually feel his skin through the black gloves but he'd always assumed the Joker's skin would be soft. He was using his body to pin this madman against the wall. The Joker's bloody smile flashed at him, begging him to do it: cross that line, keep on squeezing until there wasn't any breath left.

 _"Bruce, enough."_ He told himself.

Loosening his grip around the throat caused Joker to wiggle, struggle for freedom. Bruce felt like, maybe, he'd gone too far earlier, after continuing to beat the Clown; even after he'd stopped fighting back. Joker took it all, every punch, every kick, slap, squeeze, head-butt with a smile in his face, he always did. On some level Bruce understood the Joker's enjoyment of the physical "abuse", he knew how well of a distraction it could be from everything. Only, he had never considered that, maybe, it was more than just a distraction, not until tonight, not until right then. Bruce suddenly understood some of the motivation behind the Joker's behavior for craving the violence.

He simply could not ignore the Joker's swollen member against his thigh, not anymore. He pushed into it, trying to make it seem like he was simply readjusting his hold on the Clown. Bruce found himself surprised by the Joker's hardness and size. He couldn't help but think how he was partially responsible for it, well, him and the violence. Then Bruce felt it, Joker grinding back against his leg as he flashed another bloody grin at him. Puckering his lips, the Clown blew the Bat an air kiss as he taunted him with another grind. *whack* A single punch was the only thing needed, at this point, to knock the Joker out completely. His limp body hit the floor; Bruce immediately restrained him with cuffs.

Bruce cleared his head and his mind. Putting his thoughts back to the job at hand. He'd been trailing the Joker for 2 weeks now, after breaking out of Arkham the Clown had gone out of his way to get his hands on an order of dirty bombs. The problem was the bombs were still unaccounted. Even having the Joker in custody didn't mean it was over, it never did.

Bruce reached down, pulling his arms up, lifting the Joker's body just enough to slip his arm under his back and another arm under his knees. Bruce lifted him in one easy motion; after all he weighed almost nothing it seemed. His long, lanky body fit well into Bruce's arms. These were rare moments, having the Joker at peace, even if it was a sort of forced peace. Looking down at his face, the extent of just how far Bruce had gone tonight was all over it. The Clown's pale skin was black and blue with dry and fresh, blood splatter on his skin and clothes.

 _"You almost went to far this time."_ Bruce scoured himself again.

The doors of the batmobile opened as they approached. Bruce carefully started to place his broken and beaten enemy into the car, when there was a flash of movement. The Joker had been waiting for the perfect moment, quickly lifting his arms and throwing them over the Bat's shoulders, head and neck. He used the chain on the cuffs, around the back of Bruce's neck to pull, using his weight to drag the Bat down with him. The pair tumbled into the car, landing somewhere between the seat and console.

"Joker." Bruce said it as a warning.

The clown laughed, almost giggling.

Bruce lifted up, trying to get free but met resistance as Joker pulled him back toward him.

"Awe, what's wrong Batsy? Too close." Joker teased.

Suddenly, the Clown wrapped his legs firmly around the Bat's thighs, thrusting his crotch against him. This type of fighting would have been completely normal, except for the fact that Bruce now realized the possibility of it being more than just fighting for the Joker. Why? He had no idea but Bruce found himself returning the thrust. Maybe some part of him wanted to see if it was something that happened every time. Bruce almost gasped; his thigh brushed against the half erected cock in the Joker's pants. How could he not have noticed before? It made him not fight back; Batman froze up becoming completely still as he stared down at the Clown, who expressed a sense of surprise also.

"Stop." Batss announced.

The tone he used, his body language, the look on his cowled face instantly made the Joker stop his movement, while keeping his grip on the Bat.

"Why, Batsy! You look like you've seen a ghost..." Joker snickered and glanced down, "Say, that's a good nickname for my-" Joker was silenced.

The Bats hand was over his mouth. Joker's eyes widen and a grin formed under the gloved hand. He suddenly lifted his arms removing the chain from around the Bat's neck. Bruce immediately grabbed the Clown's wrist, it was a reflex done out of pure safety.

Joker smirked, "From the look on your face, you'd thought someone had just told you that your parent's died." He snickered.

Normally a comment like that would have been resolved in a punch to his face but Bruce was confused. He wasn't disgusted by being the object of the Joker's desire; in fact, he knew he'd been that for a long time. He had come to expect, maybe even needed to be the object that feed the madman's games and scheme. Deep down Bruce had always been flattered that he could make someone so damn determined. And this, well this didn't necessarily turn Bruce off; in fact it did the opposite. This realization took only mere seconds for Bruce to come to; he'd already made his mind up before Joker could even make another snarky comment.

"I'm afraid...as you can see." Joker grinned and pushed himself upward toward the Bat's face.

"You do have a certain effects on me..." Joker grinded against him, "... that are hard to hide."

Bruce's reaction surprised even the Joker, finding himself being lifted by the Bat and manhandled fully into the car seat with Bruce straddling his lap. Once Bruce had Joker where he wanted, he lifted up to look at his prize that he was about to claim. Joker's eyes were still wide with amazement and his smirk said everything Bruce needed to know. His elbows were rested on the seat, with his hands cuffed in front of him. Bruce grabbed them; taking another pair of cuffs he made sure Joker's hands were secure to the weapon rack behind the seat.

"Hey, no fair." Joker teased, "I wanna touch too."

Bruce said nothing; there was nothing to say at this point. He looked the Joker over, not sure what to do next. It wasn't for a lack of experience, being Bruce Wayne, Playboy, Lover extraordinary; he'd had his fair share of women and men. But this was different; he wanted to give this one, the Joker, his foe, a night to remember.

He slowly reached for the teal string tie the Joker wore, and began to slowly pull it, untying it. Joker watched starry-eyed. Then with a quick jerk, the green vest and orange shirt that the Joker wore was pulled opened. Buttons flew in every direction, making tinging noises as they landed everywhere in the bat mobile.

The Joker grinned, "You'll never be able to find them all and you've ruin a perfectly good shirt."

Bruce ignored him and ran his gloved hand over his pale chest. The Joker's breathing became rapid, almost instantly.

"Off with them." It was an order from the Joker; Bruce could hear it in his tone.

He didn't care, Bruce found himself removing the gloves. He grabbed Joker's waist with his bare hands. Joker slammed his eyes closed for only a moment before opening them to watch. Batss squeezed his waist before moving up the sides of his thin but firm-muscled body. The Joker's body was so pale and scared covered. Bruce couldn't help but think that he was the cause of most of this scars. Bruce's hand found their way up, over Joker's nipples, teasing them for a moment before continuing upward. His fingers brushed the sides of his neck, over his ears and into his soft green curls. Joker moaned slightly as Bruce tangled his fingers in his hair, causing him to push his hips into Bruce.

Batss leaned in close, the mixture of cold cowl and warm skin against his face made the Joker lick his lips. Bruce smirked at the small reactions he noticed from the Joker. He nuzzled his face into the Clown's neck and hair. He smelled good, very good, Eau Sauvage good, Bruce knew his classic colognes. There was a hint of sweat and blood too; the mixture was intoxicating to Bruce.

 _"Finally."_ Joker told himself as he closed his eyes taking in this moment.

"Joker. This stays between us. Understand?" Bruce's voice was soft and gentle but demanding.

Joker shook his head 'yes' while biting his lip even harder and rolling his hips against Bruce.

"I need to hear you say it. I have your word." Bruce's hands tighten around his green curls as he looked Joker in the face.

Their eyes locked, Batman knew every physical aspect about the Clown. But even years of staring at photos, screen shots and videos of him did not do his crystal green eyes justice, they were beautiful. Bruce's eyes shot to Joker's lip, it was bleeding a little from where he'd bitten it a little too hard. Without any hesitation Bruce forced his lips down, pressing them firmly against those crimson red lips that he'd loathed so many time. Bruce could feel them curled into a grin as he kissed them. It actually made Bruce kiss harder, forcing the Joker to part his lips, allowing the Bat's tongue entrance into his mouth. Their tongues danced for a moment before Bruce pulled away.

"Say it. Between us." He ordered.

Joker slowly grinned and lifted his head to Bruce's ear, "It'll be out little secret Batsy. Cross my heart and hope to kill you."

That was all it took for the Bat to kiss Joker again. They couldn't get enough of each other, taking quick breaths before driving their tongue back into each other's mouth. Joker pulled at the cuffs that were keeping him from touching the beautiful man in front of him. He produced a fake frown as he pulled and wiggled at the cuffs, begging for the Bat the release him. Bruce smirked enough for Joker to see, something he rarely did. Joker bucked his hips playfully under Bruce, lifting him into the air. The Joker's strength always surprised Bruce, how this long, skinny, lanky man could have the power to throw the punches his did and take them had always amazed him. Bruce could feel his excitement, throbbing in his purple dress pants. He didn't think about his next move, he didn't have to; everything started to flow into place naturally.

Batss slowly kissed his way down from the Joker's neck, pass his collar bone, across his chest, teasing a nipple with his tongue then biting it hard enough to make the Joker hiss with pleasure. Bruce sucked it hard before continuing down, letting his lips and tongue caress the pale soft skin of the Clown's belly. He kissed his navel, then blowing at it caused Joker to snicker as he sucked his jut in, attempting to pull away from the tickling sensation. As Batss neared the edge of his purple pants the Joker was nearly panting from excitement.

Joker watched, almost trembling from the anticipation, as the Bat unhooked his belt buckle. Bruce took his time pushing the button through it's hole, freeing it. Then he slowly moved on to unzipping them. Bruce glanced up to Joker and smirked, the batman theme boxers were perfect.

"See, Batsy. Wrapped up and packaged all pretty for you." Joker cooed out charming.

Bruce's fingers traced the edge of the Joker's pants and boxes, teasing his waist line with soft touches. Then he slipped his thumbs down between cloth and skin, he hooked the pants and boxers, and started to pull down. Joker, using the cuffs for leverage, lifted himself and hips off the seat, allowing Batss to pull his pants and underwear down effortlessly. His rock hard erection sprung free, throbbing to be touched.

Bruce quickly adjusted himself so he could make use of Joker's hard cock. He was so excited, that all self-control went out the window as Bruce took the head of Jokers cock into mouth, sucking for only a moment before taking the whole thing in his mouth. The Joker threw his head back, eye closed, moaning out of pure scenery overload. Between watching the Bat gobbled his dick and the feeling of having his shaft sucked, was ecstasy. Bruce quickly bobbed up and down a few times, soothing his own personal desire to have his mouth filled by the Joker. Finally, Bruce began slowing down. He moved his warm mouth slowly up the shaft of the Joker's cock. He let his tongue linger, circling the cock's head before sucking it teasingly. The Joker moaned and grunted the harder he sucked, rolling his hips toward the Bat's mouth, begging for more. Bruce gladly swallow his cock whole again.

Feeling cool air on his cock, Joker looked down. Batss had stopped and was removing his cape, tossing it to the side. He paused and looked at the Joker.

"On or off?" Batss was slightly tugging at his cowl.

Joker felt touched that the Bat would even consider how he felt about it.

"Off." Joker didn't hesitate with his answer. "I wanna see those baby blues you have, Brucie." Joker giggled out.

Hearing him, the Joker say his name, his 'real' name, made him flinch just a little. He hid it well though, the truth was he'd always suspected that the Joker knew but up until now had never gotten actually confirmation. At this moment, he didn't care, he could think about the problems it posed later. Bruce pulled the cowl off, his eyes wide with slight anxiousness. His blue eyes immediately met the sharp green eyes of the Joker. Relief washed over Bruce as he saw the soft smirk on Joker's face.

"How handsome." Joker cooed.

Joker was still rock hard, even more so now. And Bruce noticed immediately, causing him to touch himself. He adjusted his own throbbing cock, pushing against its cloth prison, begging for freedom.

"Comere Brucie." Joker was curling his long finger, beckoning for Bruce come to him, as his hands hung from the cuffs.

Instantly Bruce was on top of him. Cupping his jawline in his hands and kissing him with force. Bruce suddenly felt fingers brush his temples before tangling in his hair. How long had Joker been free of the cuff? Bruce didn't care. He continued to kiss him.

Joker kept one hand on the back of Bruce's head and let his other hand cup the Bat's hard cock. Bruce groaned into the Joker's mouth as his felt him squeeze his dick. Bruce sat up, removed his utility belt and made adjustments to his suit so Joker could easily slip his pants off when needed. Leaning back over the Joker, Bruce used his hands to brace himself. He lowered his head to whisper into the Clown's ear, "Fuck me."

Joker's eyes brighten and his grin doubled in size. He immediately manhandled the Bat over onto his knees, throwing him across both car seats, giving them more room to work with. The Joker's love of violence could easily be felt in the way he so willingly took and demanded control, he was rough and extremely assertive but considerate. Once he had Bruce bend over, head and arms rested in the driver's seat, Joker playfully but forcefully thrust against him causing his whole body to go forward.

The Joker giggled. He ran his hands up the sides of Bruce's thighs, pass his hips and grabbing hold of his waist, "I knew you'd want this one day, Brucie boy. I have a certain flare for knowing these kinds of things."

He allowed one hand to slip under Bruce and into his suit, teasing his cock with barley a touch, "Although, I dare say, I don't understand why it took so long..."

Joker's hand wrapped around Bruce's swollen erection and stroked it, "After all, I am irresistible."

Bruce moaned as Joker's hand slowly moved up and down the full length of his shaft. Brushing his fingers over the tip, feeling the drops of pre-cum caused another grin to cross the Joker's face. He pulled his hand from away from Bruce's dick and rubbed the cum across his bottom lip. Then he licked it off. His eyes closed and his hand rubbed himself as he savoring the taste of the Bat. He sucked his lip, making sure to get every drop.

Wasting no time, Joker made quick of getting the lower part of the Bat suit off. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire how nice the Bat's ass was, very firm and defined, just beautiful. It didn't hurt seeing his firm long cock against the crack of the Bat's ass either.

Joker adjusted Bruce, spreading his legs further apart, coaxing him to lower his head and shoulders even more, forcing his ass higher. Bruce was panting heavy, almost unable to take the suspension; he bucked against Joker begging for him to start.

"Patience, patience my dear, Batsy." Joker grinned as he patted Bruce's butt, "Wouldn't want to spoil the fun."

Joker popped two of his long fingers into his mouth, making sure they were moist before placed one against the small tight opening between Bruce's cheeks. He started by teasing first; gently patting the tip of his finger against the opening before he slowly eased it in. Joker grinned smugly hearing Bruce moan. As his finger moved in and out, he added the second finger, keeping the same rhythm. Joker added more spit to encourage easier movement before adding a third finger. By now the Joker's own cock was throbbing, needing to feel Bruce around him. He started to stroke himself matching the same rhythm and speed of his fingers as they filled the Bat.

 _"Lube."_ Joker thought to himself; he scanned the cab of the batmobile.

His eyes bounced around for a moment before landing on his purple pants that were piled up in the floorboard. He laughed, knowing exactly what he would use. His laugh made Bruce turn his head, in his experience, hearing the Joker laugh like that was never a good sign.

"Relax, Brucie..." Joker reached between Bruce's legs and took his balls gently into his hand.

"Trust..." He squeezed them just enough to send a wave of pleasure through Bruce. "...Me."

Joker continued to finger Bruce's ass and squeeze his balls until Batsy had forgotten about hearing _the laugh._ Once Joker was sure Bruce was back to enjoying himself, he reached for his pants; making sure to keep the rhythm of his fingers steady, keeping Bruce in complete pleasure. Joker, holding his pants in his teeth and digging around in one of the pockets, finally found what he wanted. He pulled out his tube of Basame Red; he snickered at how appropriate it seems that he would use his lipstick for lube. He dropped the tube into his shirt pocket for safe keeping until he needed it.

His focus went solely back to Bruce. He removed his third finger, keeping the other two in place; he began aiming for Bruce's p-spot. Hooking his fingers, he started searching and reaching. Bruce suddenly gasped and threw his head back.

"There it is. How's that, Batsy." Joker spoke softly with a giggle in his voice.

Grinning, Joker applied slight pressure with his fingers, causing Bruce to moan. Joker continued to rub his finger against Bruce's prostate, driving him into a state of euphoria.

Joker abruptly stopped and removed his fingers. He grinded his hard cock against Bruce's ass.

"Joker..." Bruce's tone was pure desire.

Joker could hear the 'want' in Bruce's voice and smiled. Teasing Bruce's tight hole with the tip of his dick, Joker reminded him that the best had yet to come. He reached for the lipstick and in typical Joker flare, he painted his lips before breaking a piece off. He closed his fist, warming it in his hand so he could rub it on his dick easier. Joker slowly stroked himself, spreading the lipstick over his cock, licking his lips the whole time in anticipation.

Bruce took a deep breath when he felt Joker place the head of his throbbing cock against his small needy hole. Joker thrust forward, pushing his head pass the tight ring of muscles as the shaft followed, filling Bruce completely. The Bat's ass felt so warm and inviting, just like the Joker had imagined time and time again. It was a dream come true for him.

The Joker had his dick completely buried in Bruce; no matter, he still pushed harder, making sure he had fully conquered the Bat's ass. Batss moaned out of a lot of pleasure and a little pain; the Joker was larger than he was accustomed too. However, it didn't keep him from pushed his ass against the Joker, helping the Clown penetrate him as deep as he could. After a moment of allowing Bruce to adjust, Joker pulled out half way before slamming back into Bruce. His rhythm instantly picked up into a forceful in and out.

Joker was aggressive, holding Bruce's hips tightly, not allowing him to pull away; even when he gave him extra rough thrusts. Bruce felt Joker release his hip and grab his thighs, adjusting them slightly. Joker never missed a stroke while doing this, keeping his dick thrusting in and out. Once he'd adjusted Bruce how he wanted him, Joker reached under him and took Batsy's dick in hand. He made a few strokes before stopping everything completely. Joker pulled his dick out of Bruce and manhandled him off his hands and up onto just his knees. Bruce allowed it. His back was firmly pressed against the Joker's body; Joker wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce's body.

Joker nuzzled his head against Bruce's ear, "I want to see your face when you cum, Brucie."

Joker wrapped his hand around Bruce's cock and started stroking it again. Bruce could feel the Joker's hard cock jump with excitement. Suddenly, Bruce felt Joker's other hand slip around his throat. He kept himself from tensing up, allowing Joker to have his way. His long fingers wrapped around Bruce's neck, squeezing enough so he could feel the muscles move in Bruce's neck. Joker could feel the urge to violently crush the throat but didn't let himself do it; he fought the longing to harm and replaced it with the longing to please. Instead Joker tilted Bruce's head to the side and bit at his neck. Sending chills down Bruce's body, it felt good to be treated like this Bruce through. Suddenly, Joker was forcefully coaxing Bruce into sitting down the seat.

Joker gave Bruce a grin as he crowded in between his legs; he rested Bruce's legs over his own thighs. Joker pulled Bruce down lowered into the seat, angling his ass and hips just right for penetration. With a hard thrust he was deep inside Bruce again. Leaning over him, the Joker was thrusting without a care in the world. Like before, his rhythm was very aggressive but accommodating; wanting to make sure Bruce was enjoying himself also. Bruce watched as the Joker roll his hips back and forth and started stroking his own cock.

Noticing Bruce watching him move, Joker sat up and took over the job of stroking Bruce cock. Joker slowed his thrusting down; matching the rhythm of his hips with the same rhythm of his hand, as it moved up and down on Batsy dick. Bruce tilted his head back and enjoyed. It didn't take long for Joker to shift his hips so he could show Bruce just how good of a lover he could be. He adjusted the angle of his dick inside of Bruce's ass and taking shallower strokes, he almost immediately started hitting Bruce's p-spot.

Bruce gasped loudly and reached for anything to hold on to. The Joker grinned smugly knowing how good he was making the Bat feel. It wasn't long and Bruce was over the edge, letting his orgasm wash over him. His first pump was so forceful, it hit the Joker right above the navel, while the rest cascaded down the Joker's hand. Bruce's eyes were tightly closed, his breathing was deep and heavy from the overwhelming pleasure rolling through his body. Waiting for the moment to pass, Joker restrained himself from the need to start fucking Bruce again, not wanting to ruin the Bat's bliss.

Joker could only wait for slow long before shifting his body. He lifted Bruce's legs and hips so he could lean forward. Bruce opened his eyes to find the Joker face to face with him and grinning. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Bruce nodded, giving Joker the go ahead to finish. Bruce bit down on his bottom lip and smirked in anticipation of what was about to happened. Only Joker didn't begin pounding away. Instead, he slowly started to roll his hips, fucking Bruce passionately. Each slow stroke was strong and forceful as the Joker made sure to use every inch of his cock on Bruce. His head was down, his green hair tickled Batsy face causing Bruce to run his fingers through it. The Joker was closing in on the finish line, the closer he got the more his speed picked up, until he was once again using every bit of his strength to slam into Bruce.

Then Joker stopped, with his dick as deep into Batss as possible. Bruce could feel every pump of the Joker's cock as he unloaded his cum, filling Bruce. Finally, he was done; allowing his body to relax on top of Bruce. The two of them laid there, their sweat and cum mixed. Their heavy breathing slowed together, for a moment nothing was said and nothing was done. Until Joker lifted his head and grinned at Bruce; he pushed himself off Batss and tossed himself into the driver's seat.

Joker wasted no time as he began to put his pants back on. Bruce started to move when he realized his right hand was cuffed to the door of the batmobile.

"Joker." Bruce's tone was full of aggravation and anger.

Joker's grin widen as he moved just in time to dodge Bruce's swing at him. With a quick move, Joker cuffed Bruce's other hand to the steering wheel. Bruce immediately started struggling to free himself.

"Joker, un-cuff me. Now." Bruce demanded.

"Now, now Brucie, calm down." Joker continued to dress himself. "I can't take the chance and have you decide to hall me into Arkham."

Bruce was still struggling and looking around.

"Looking for this little baby?" Joker held up Bruce's belt and dangled it in front of him.

Joker laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, Cupcake. I'm going leave your toys right here..." Joker sat the belt down, far enough away so Batss couldn't reach it without a really struggle.

He patted the belt, "You'll be able to free yourself if you really, really reeeaaallly try."

Joker sat back in the driver's seat again and finished buckling his belt. He looked down at his shirt, hanging open. He ran his fingers down the shirt's button-less placket, "I really liked this shirt, Batsy." He made a frown.

"How's about we call it even then." He laughed. "I'll forgive you for my shirt and you can forgive me for having to leave you so...vulnerable." Joker looked over to Bruce who was glaring back at him.

"Awe, I do love it when you look at me that way. Careful." Joker leaned toward Bruce, "The things I could do to you down that I've got you tied up." He lifted his brow up and down in a playful manner.

Bruce was too angry to even get embarrassed. In fact, what they had just done...wouldn't change anything between them. He'd never let his guard down again around the Clown. What was he thinking?

"Jok-" Bruce was silenced with Joker's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, don't say something that we'll both regret Batsy." Joker spoke softly, giving a charming smile.

Joker quickly kissed Batss on the forehead and out the door he went.


End file.
